Fix you
by le petit vampire
Summary: Después de Edward Cullen, Bella intenta seguir adelante, dejando atrás todo el mundo sobrenatural, pero no todo será tan fácil, cuando decide mudarse a Mystic Falls conocerá a un sarcástico y sexy chico de ojos azules que la sumergirá de nuevo en el mundo mítico. Summary completo dentro.
1. Luto

**Esta es mi nueva creación, ya saben mi cabeza loca creando tonterías.**

**La historia es mía, junto con los personajes no reconocidos. Todos aquellos personajes que reconozcan son propiedad de ****L.J. SMITH**** y de ****STEPHENIE MEYER****.**

* * *

Después de que Edward abandonara a Bella, ella intento superarlo y dejar de lado el mundo sobrenatural, accedió a mudarse con Charlie a un nuevo pueblo e iniciar una vida normal. Pero no todo va a ser normal en su nueva vida y menos cuando un sexy y sarcástico chico de ojos azules interfiera en su camino…. Nuevos problemas, nuevos amigos, nuevos amores. Una nueva etapa llena de éxtasis para Isabella Swan.

* * *

**The lonely- Christina Perri**

**Capitulo 1.- LUTO**

Llovía, una gran tempestad se desataba fuera de mi casa y yo la contemplaba a través de mi ventana, pero eso no era nada importante para mí, de hecho nada tenía sentido ya. Nada importaba. Yo estaba perdida, fuera de lugar. Era consciente de que el tiempo pasaba, pero yo no formaba parte de esos cambios. Estaba estancada en mis recuerdos, no encontraba la forma de poder avanzar.

Se dice que cuando un ser querido muere, un doliente puede pasar de dos a doce semanas, o incluso hasta seis mese, para asimilar la perdida. Claro está que esto se aplica en el luto. En mi caso nadie murió, era algo casi imposible, por no decir totalmente imposible, pero se sentía de la misma manera, era como si todos ellos hubieran muerto. Y yo, yo atravesaba las etapas del luto.

Primero llego la negación.

No podía creerlo, me negaba a aceptar que ellos, que decían quererme, se hubieran marchado, dejándome botada como quien deja un servilleta de papel sucia. No asimilaba su partida y menos aun de Edward, de él que decía amarme más que a su propia existencia, si claro, como no, más que a su existencia, mentiroso. Y también estaba Alice, ella que se hacía llamar mi mejor amiga, mi casi hermana, otra mentirosa, se fue sin siquiera despedirse, igual que todos. Pero a pesar de todo, no podía ser cierto que se hubieran ido, no, ellos no podían irse.

Al final lo comprendí, se fueron sin mí…. Y llego la ira.

Me enfurecí. Principalmente mi ira fue dirigida a Edward por ser un idiota integral, por no valorarme lo suficiente y considerarme buena para él, por no amarme como decía hacerlo, por mentirme tanto tiempo, por dejarme sola en el bosque, joder, como si no supiera que era propensa a los accidentes. También me enoje con Alice, por no despedirse, por hacer una estúpida fiesta que no quería, por ser una muy mala amiga y por cambiar mi guardarropa el tiempo que estuvimos juntas. Con Jasper, ese idiota que intento beberse mi sangre. Con el resto de la familia por ser despiadados y no despedirse, por hacer que me sintiera parte de su familia cuando ellos no me consideraban como tal, porque no abandonas a tu familia como abandonarías un mueble viejo que ya no te gusta. Todos excepto Rosalie, ella nunca me vio como tal, pero también me enoje con ella por ser una estúpida y vanidosa vampira prepotente y creerse mejor que yo. Vampira estúpida y malditamente resentida. Me enoje conmigo misma por ser tan crédula y pensar que un vampiro con tantos años como Edward podría fijarse en mi, una simple humana con un gran olor, por ser tan torpe y cortarme con un estúpido papel de regalo, y por amarlo. Joder. Y de nuevo contra Edward, vampiro idiota, voluble, sobre protector y que brilla como nena. Pero después de putear contra él, tanto como me fue posible, llego el dolor emocional, saltándose la parte de la negociación.

Llore, llore y llore, por cada rincón, a cada momento. Llore, grite y patalee, pero nunca fue suficiente, no lograba deshacerme de ese dolor que inundaba mi ser, siempre estaba ahí, no se iba. Deje de lado mi vida, era como una muñeca sin vida, bacía, no sentía nada que no fuera dolor, nada tenía sentido, no había calor que me llenara, o frio que me congelara, el sol perdió su calidez, no era feliz, y solo estaba esa sensación oprímete, aplastante y devastadora que lastima desde lo más hondo, sentía la perdida en cada poro. Gritaba, no había noche que no tuviera pesadillas que me recordaran todo lo que me había sido arrebatado de la forma más cruel. Me perdí entre tanto dolor, no pude seguir, mi vida se congelo en el mismo momento en que Edward se alejo de mí.

Pero debía salir adelante, seguir, luchar, intentarlo por mis padres, por mí, por todo aquello que estaba dejando atrás. No podía vivir en el pasado recordando lo que pudo haber sido, tenía que recuperar mi vida. Vivir, eso debía hacer. Y cuando llegue a la parte de la negociación, Charlie me agarro con la guardia baja y encontró una brecha entre mis pensamientos.

Le habían ofrecido un nuevo trabajo, un asenso como director del departamento de policía en un pueblo en el estado de Virginia llamado Mistic Fall. Tendría un mejor sueldo, en un estado mucho más cálido que Forks. Y eso era lo que ambos necesitábamos, el siempre había vivido en Forks, en ese clima tan frio, y yo necesitaba alejarme de todos los recuerdos y tentaciones que me rodeaban, necesitaba un lugar donde ellos no pudieran estar, donde no pudieran vivir plenamente. Y qué mejor que un estado soleado.

Después de pensarlo mucho decidimos mudarnos, puse mis condiciones. Quería una casa un poco más grande, un baño propio, un auto nuevo, porque el cacharro que yo tenía no podía figurar en nuestra nueva vida. Y lo hicimos, papá acepto el trabajo y comenzamos a buscar una casa por internet, la encontramos, se ajustaba a nosotros, era de dos pisos, con dos habitaciones en la parte superior con baños privados y otro medio baño en la planta baja, una cocina y un comedor, una sala y un estudio, la casa era sencilla pero era buena para nosotros, además de que estaba todo amoblado. Nosotros pusimos a la venta nuestra casa y vendimos los muebles, dejamos solo nuestras cosas importantes. Para nuestra sorpresa la casa la habían comprado en poco tiempo y nos habían ofrecido más de lo que esperábamos, con el dinero por la venta podríamos comprar perfectamente la otra casa y nos sobraba dinero. La compra había sido anónima, así que nos sabíamos quién era el nuevo dueño.

Yo le conté a Renne que nos mudaríamos, y mi madre se alegro por mí al comprender que estaba saliendo adelante, y ella se ofreció a regalarme un auto, junto con Phil, el cual también se preocupo por mí durante mi etapa depresiva. Dijo que ellos elegirían el auto y yo no tenía permitido reclamar nada. Según sabia, Phil estaba ganando más en su trabajo, ahora tenían un departamento y mamá seguía trabajando.

Papa ya me había inscrito en la preparatoria de Mystic Fall, de nuevo entraría a mitad de semestre y seria el centro de atención. Ya había presentado todos mis exámenes necesarios para no tener problemas en la nueva escuela. Solo nos restaba terminar de empacar nuestras cosas para poder irnos.

Con la tempestad desatándose fuera de la casa, me levante del marco de la ventana y me dirigí a la cama, donde estaban algunas cajas, para seguir guardando mis pertenencias. Pero como la vida no es tan buena conmigo tropecé con una tabla del suelo que estaba un poco salida, me sobe ligeramente las palmas y después intente levantar la tabla que estaba fuera de su sitio. Baje las escaleras en busca de algo que me ayudara a levantar la tabla y en el armario de papá halle un martillo, fui a mi habitación y me senté en el suelo, levante la tabla y lo que encontré me paralizo. Mis cosas, todas, estaban debajo de esa tabla.

"Sera como si nunca hubiera existido", claro cómo no, el hubiera, no existe.

De nuevo me sentí pasar por las etapas del luto, sentí la negación atravesar mi cerebro, la ira inundar todo mi ser, el dolor me golpeo fuerte, la negociación conmigo misma, pero lo más importante fue cuando llego la aceptación. Al fin lo acepte.

Ellos se habían ido. Y yo me sentí mejor, más libre. Ya no tenía relación con los Cullen, yo no formaba parte de su vida ni ellos de la mía. Y sonreí, después de un largo tiempo pude sonreír. Y era el momento de comenzar a vivir mi vida sin ellos, de salir adelante y dejar atrás el dolor que había opacado mi alma por lo que parecía tanto tiempo.

-Bendita Aceptación- susurre.


	2. sart over

**Esta es mi nueva creación, ya saben mi cabeza loca creando tonterías.**

**La historia es mía, junto con los personajes no reconocidos. Todos aquellos personajes que reconozcan son propiedad de ****L.J. SMITH**** y de ****STEPHENIE MEYER****.**

* * *

**Begin Again- Taylor Swift**

**2.- Start over**

* * *

El viaje a Mystic Falls había sido realmente largo, con nostalgia vi pasar el verde color de Forks, perdiéndose lentamente a mi espalda, cuando tomamos el avión en Seattle respire profundamente y me despedí mentalmente de Forks, del verde que lo rodeaban, de la Push y de su playa en forma de media luna, también de sus fosas llenas de vida, del espeso bosque obscuro el cual me cobijo por un año, del cielo gris, de las nubes, de la lluvia, de la niebla, y le dije adiós a los Cullen. Algunas lagrimas corrieron libremente mientras estábamos en el avión, dejaba atrás un año de mi vida en el cual había sido feliz, había amado, llorado, reído, en el que también estuve a punto de morir más veces de las necesarias, huí de casa, me persiguió un cazador, me dejo el que yo creí era el amor de mi vida, y también me reencontré conmigo misma y decidí continuar con mi vida después de haber sido solo una sombra de la chica que antes era.

Pero todo eso quedo atrás en cuanto el avión aterrizo en el aeropuerto de Virginia. Cuando el sol impacto en mi rostro sonreí y pude decirle hola a la nueva vida que tendría. Para mí el sol era una buena señal, ahora tendría luz en mi vida, sería una nueva Bella. Pondría en marcha todos los consejos de moda que Alice me había dado, encajaría en Mystic Falls, encajaría con los humanos de este lugar. Mystic Falls no sería Forks, no más seres míticos escondidos en los bosques del lugar. Yo haría hasta lo imposible por estar en la misma frecuencia que los adolescentes normales. Bloquearía mi vena sobrenatural, saldría a comprar ropa nueva para empezar, tendría un nuevo auto, intentaría salir de fiesta y tener amigos.

Charlie rento un auto en un modulo dentro del aeropuerto para poder ir a nuestro nuevo hogar, claro, primero pasaríamos a que papá se reportara en las oficinas de Virginia, y así mientas el atendía su trabajo yo tendría la oportunidad de llamar a mamá. Marque su número de celular y espere a que ella atendiera.

-Hola cariño- respondió después de tres timbres.

-Hola mamá, acabamos de llegar a Virginia- le comente con tono ligero.

-Me alegro corazón, Phill se encargo de que lleven tu auto por la tarde a la dirección que nos diste.

-¿Ahora me dirás que auto compraron?

-Para nada, será una sorpresa- dijo con tono pícaro y podría asegurar que ella sonreía.

-Sabes que detesto las sorpresas- respondí un poco gruñona.

-Tendrás que aguantarte hasta que lo veas.

-Ok, me aguantare hasta la tarde, pero ten por seguro que estaré quisquillosa- le asegure un poco divertida.

-No me preocupo por nada porque el que tendrá que aguantarte será tu padre y yo no estaré para escucharte.

-Como digas, viene papá, te llamo más tarde mamá.

-Seguro que si cariño, te quiero, cuídate.

-Lo hare mama, también cuídate.- la línea se corto y Charlie subió al auto.

-¿Tu madre?- pregunto mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-Sip, dice que mi auto nuevo llegar por la tarde.

-Pues que esperamos vallamos a conocer nuestra nueva casa- dijo con una sonrisa casual que lo hacía ver más joven y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

-Vamos a casa- concorde y le devolví la sonrisa. El asintió y comenzó a manejar con rumbo fijo a Mystic Falls, la casa estaba amoblada a excepción de las habitaciones, y ya estaba cubierto, compramos dos juegos de 3 piezas cada uno, constaban de dos buros y la cama, un par de escritorios, cajoneras, y un tocador. La casa la terminaríamos de decorar a nuestro gusto más adelante. Los muebles ya habían sido llevados a la casa, y según el vendedor todo estaría en su sitio y ordenado para cuando llegáramos. Las habitaciones eran del mismo tamaño y los muebles eran negros excepto los cabeceros, el Charlie era blanco y el mío era rojo.

El recorrido lo realizamos sin hablar pero rodeados por la música que había encontrado en una estación de radio. Muchas canciones eran desconocidas para mí, ya que los últimos meses había dejado de lado todas las cosas que me recordaban a Edward y, la música era una de ellas. Pero comencé a prestar atención a las canciones. Algunas eran muy contagiosas, David Guetta estaría en mi lista de descargas, también Avicii, The killers, Pink, Ed Sheeran, Foster The People, Steve Aoki, Taylor Swift, Katy Perry, Will I am, Robín Thicke, Pharrell y Bruno Mars, entre muchos otros. Poco después cambio la sección a una llamada Old is Col, y comenzaron canciones más antiguas, como Kiss me, o zombi, Good Save The Queen, my way, y más canciones que si conocía y que Charlie también ya que cantaba en voz baja algunas canciones.

-¿Tendremos internet en casa?- pregunte después de que terminara una canción que debía descargar.

-Claro, tenemos todos los servicios y están listos para ser usados- respondió alegremente.

-De acuerdo- volví a concentrarme en la música, y cantar algunas canciones que conocía mientras que nos dirigíamos a nuestro nuevo hogar, y se hizo inminente cuando vimos un gran letrero de madera que decía "Bienvenidos a Mystic Falls", respire profundamente, no había vuelta atrás, nuestra nueva vida iniciaba ahora, lejos de Forks, lejos de Edward, en un lugar con muchísimos días soleados al año. Pasamos un puente y después llegamos al pueblo, era más grande que Forks, recorrimos unas cuantas calles y llegamos a la que era nuestra casa. Y como lo habíamos creído, era perfecta para Charlie y para mi, dos pisos, con grandes ventanas, un pequeño jardín delantero con algunos arrayanes plantados, la puerta del garaje era blanca, y la pintura era color arena, y tenía una chimenea. Bajamos del auto y papá abrió la cajuela para que sacáramos nuestras maletas, las cuales solo eran cuatro, una mochila con mis cosas personales y lo demás lo habíamos enviado antes. Él tenía un juego de llaves que le habían enviado junto con unos papeles de la casa y no tuvimos problema para entrar.

Abrió la puerta y yo pase primero, el recibidor era amplio, a la izquierda estaba la sala y en medio de la pared se encontraba la chimenea, la sala estaba amueblada, tenía dos loveseats y un sillón individual en color negro, una mesa de centro del mismo color y una pantalla de 46" de LED, también había una gran ventana por donde entraban grandes cantidades de sol. A la derecha estaba el comedor y la cocina que se veía grande, tenía una isla donde se encontraba la estufa, el fregadero, un gran refrigerador plateado, en la pared de madera estaba un horno y en uno de los gabinetes con puertas el horno de microondas, los gabinetes de abajo eran giratorios y los cajones eran amplios, era la mejor cocina integral que pude haber soñado. Las escaleras estaba pegadas a la pared que dividía a la cocina, de la sala y el recibidor, debajo de estas había una puerta, y por el pasillo se llegaba al estudio que tenía un gran librero un escritorio y dos loveseats más. El piso de arriba contaba con dos puertas, me dirigí a abrir las puertas, eran nuestras habitaciones y al fondo estaba un armario de blancos para las sabanas, en medio del techo había una puertilla para llegar al ático, pero era muy alta para que pudiera bajarla. Abrí la puerta de la que supuse seria mi habitación y deje mi maleta sobre la cama, había una gran ventana por donde entraban los rayos de sol de la tarde aunque la pintura blanca de la habitación la hacían ver muy iluminada, pero necesitaba algo de color.

-Bella vamos a comer- me dijo Charlie mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Por favor vamos a comer- le respondí, solo había en mi estomago un café late y una caja de mini donas de canela y azúcar.- Espera, ¿Dónde vamos a comer?- pregunte ya que no conocíamos nada del lugar.

-No lo sé, preguntamos en el camino.

Tomo las llaves de la casa y me dio un juego de llaves, salimos fuimos caminando por las calles y preguntamos a varias personas donde podíamos comer, y todos coincidieron y nos dijeron que el Mystic Grill era lo que buscábamos, nos dieron indicaciones para llegar y nosotros decidimos probar el lugar. Se podría decir que estaba en algo así como el centro del pueblo, rápidamente dimos con el Grill y entramos, el lugar era raro, una especie de bar-restaurant-centro de diversión. Tenía una barra, una mesa de Pool, y varias mesas, estaba casi lleno, buscamos una mesa apartada y después vino un chico rubio y de ojos azules a dejar la carta.

-Hola soy Matt, les dejo la carta y enseguida regreso a tomar su orden- nos dijo, sonrió y después se fue. Ambos centramos nuestra atención en la lista de comida frente a nosotros, leí detenidamente la carta, minutos después llego el mesero- ¿Puedo tomar su orden?- mi papa me vio y el chico centro su atención en mí.

-Si yo quiero una hamburguesa con papas y una coca cola por favor- el chico anoto y se giro a mi padre.

-Un filete con papas por favor y dos cervezas.

-En seguida les traigo su orden- asintió y nos dejo solos.

-No crees que es muy temprano para tomar dos cervezas- le dije a Charlie.

-Bueno, una es para ti- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- la otra me la tomare yo.

-¿Qué?- pregunte con incredulidad.

-Vamos Bella, tienes 18 años y no has probado el alcohol, eres joven, tienes que hacer ese tipo de cosas, debes emborracharte, salir de fiesta. Y sé que aquí lo podrás hacer. Así que hoy tú tendrás tu primera cerveza en mi compañía.

-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi padre? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Claro que hablo en serio, tú eres una adolescente, embriágate y has locuras. Eso sí, ten sexo con precaución- dijo eso viéndome serio y yo sentí la sangre fluir a mi rostro.

-Ok, prometo embriagarme y tener sexo con precaución- respondí y el sonrió.

-Pero sigue siendo responsable, nada de bajar tus calificaciones, este es tu último año.

-Bien, seré una adolescente normal, pero, también seré una buena alumna.- Charlie sonrió y asintió. El mesero llego con nuestra comida y el dejo sobre la mesa. Papá me acerco una botella de cerveza y me alentó con la mano a probarla, yo di un pequeño sorbo y lo pase, tenía un ligero sabor amargo, hizo un gesto y Charlie se rio de mi cara.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto mientras cortaba un trozo de su filete.

-Bueno, pues no esta tan mal, podría acostumbrarme al sabor.- tome mi hamburguesa y la mordí.

-Solo recuerda que no todo el alcohol sabe de la misma forma, ahí bebidas más fuertes, mucho más fuertes que la cerveza- yo asentí y seguimos comiendo, lo hicimos en silencio, yo termine la cerveza y después tome mi vaso de coca.

-Debo ir a presentarme con el Alcalde y con la Sheriff, puedes tomar un par de cervezas pero ten cuidado cuando regreses a casa- saco su cartera y me dejo unos dólares para pagar, me dio un beso en la frente y se fue. Yo termine mí hamburguesa y después fui hasta la barra donde estaba Matt atendiendo a un chico, cuando me vio se acerco a mí y me hablo.

-¿Necesitas algo?- pregunto con una sonrisa sincera.

-Mm si, una cerveza y pagar la cuenta- el asintió y fue hasta un refrigerador y saco la botella de cerveza, la destapo y me la dio junto con mi cuenta. Saque el dinero que me había dado Charlie y page.

-Eres nueva- afirmo cuando retiro el dinero junto con la hoja de la orden.

-Me acabo de mudar con mi padre, llegamos hoy- concorde tranquilamente.

-En ese caso, Bienvenida a Mystic Falls- me limite a sonreír y asentir- ¿Vas a la preparatoria?- pregunto.

-Sí, curso mi último semestre.

-Bien, a mi me falta un año para terminar. Apesta.

-No tanto, créeme, aun no se qué hare después.

-Bueno ¿Y tienes nombre?- indago sonriente.

-Oh cierto, soy Isabella Swan, pero todos me llaman Bella.

-Yo soy Matt Donovan.

-Y yo Damon Salvatore, un whisky por favor- dijo un chico que se sentó a mi lado, Matt hizo una mueca y fue a servir el whisky que pidió se lo entrego y fue a atender otras personas. El tipo a mi lado se notaba alto, cabello negro, muy lacio, piel blanca, de un blanco cremoso, muy atractivo, sus facciones eran delicadas.-Soy sexy, lo sé- dijo sin verme pero con tono serio, solo pude sonreír y darle la razón.

-No puedo negar eso- respondí y después me sonroje. Tome mi cerveza y le di un trago, el giro su rostro y pude apreciar un par de hermosos ojos color azul.

-Eres nueva- dijo haciendo una mueca rara, pero sexy, con la boca.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- pregunte con una ceja enarcada.

-Conozco a todos en este pueblo, que no es muy grande por cierto, y nunca te había visto, y menos escuchado de un Swan.- asentí.

-Acabo de mudarme- me encogí de hombros.

-¿Quién en su sano juicio se mudaría a Mystic Falls?- levanto las cejas y su ceño se frunció.

-Pues yo no estoy muy cuerda que digamos, pero estoy aquí por el trabajo de mi papá.

-¿Y qué trabajo seria ese?- pregunto él con una sonrisa de lado.

-Es el nuevo director del departamento de policía- dije con sencillez.

-Y, te arrastro con el- concluyo petulante.

-Claro que no- dije enojada- yo accedí a que nos mudáramos.

-En ese caso tienes razón y no eres muy cuerda- concordó y no pude evitar reírme.

-No soy para nada normal.

-Si eso es cierto, encajaras muy bien aquí en Mystic Falls.

-Creo que con eso me conformo, necesito algo de normalidad en mi vida- él se rio irónicamente y después dijo.

-Mystic Falls no conoce la palabra normalidad.

-Yo creo que nada puede ser peor que Forks- dije con seguridad recordando a los vampiros y, si existen, a los licántropos de la reserva de la Push.

-¿Forks?-pregunto con un gesto interrogante.

-Un pueblo lluvioso localizado en Washington, muy apartado del mundo.

-Tal vez, sea un poco peor que Mystic Falls- dijo él y movió su vaso pidiendo otro whisky, Matt se acerco y sirvió más en su vaso, y revise mi celular y comprobé que era un poco tarde y yo debía arreglar mi habitación y la de Charlie para poder pasar la noche.

-Fue un placer conocerte Damon Salvatore, pero debo retirarme. Adiós Matt, nos vemos en la escuela.

-Nos vemos Bella.

-Hasta pronto Bella Swan- dijo Damon cuando me aleja, voltee a verlo y me veía fijamente, sonrío y yo correspondí su sonrisa. Podía sentir su mirada fija en mí mientras caminaba a la salida, y tuve una rara sanción, sentía una opresión en mi pecho, casi como la vez que James me ataco.

Salí del Mystic Grill y camine a casa, el camino fue lento, me tome el tiempo de contemplar el lugar, y observar el cielo anaranjado por la puesta de sol, el lugar tenía una fachada muy rustica, la plaza era linda y tenía muchas áreas verdes. Un tiempo después de caminar llegué a casa, pero había algo que no estaba cuando habíamos salido de casa. Estacionado en la entrada del garaje estaba un hermoso Mercedes 550 en color negro con un gran moño azul. Me acerque al auto y en una de las cintas del moño estaba un sobre engrapado, rápidamente lo quite y lo abrí, era una nota de mi madre.

Bella:

Esperamos que te guste tu nuevo auto, recuerda que no puedes reclamar nada, es nuestro regalo de bienvenida y es ideal para la nueva etapa que estas iniciando. Cariño me alegra mucho que estés saliendo adelante y que intentes olvidar a ese estúpido chico. Recuerda que no debes llorara por ningún hombre. Ellos no merecen nuestras lágrimas.

Créeme cuando te digo que ruego al cielo por qué encuentres chicos guapos que valgan la pena en el nuevo lugar en el que estas. Mystic Falls, suena tan raro, pero no puede ser tan malo si tiene días soleados y no como Forks. Además estas un poco, solo un poco, más cerca de mí.

Pero dejemos el sentimentalismo aparte, en tu buzón, o en la puerta encontraras un sobre con todos los documentos del auto junto con las llaves. Puedes llamar para dar las gracias, Phill te manda saludos y dice que él fue el que escogió el auto y espera te guste tanto como a él.

En cuanto conozcas un chico guapo llámame.

Con amor. Tu madre.

Termine de leer la carta de mi madre y solo pude sonreír por las ocurrencias que solo ella puede tener. Como ella dijo, había un sobre manila en la puerta, desprendí el gran moño llamativo y entre a la casa. Me senté en la sala y abrí el sobre, estaban los documentos del auto, la tarjeta de circulación, papeles del seguro y dos juegos de llaves. Todo estaba a mi nombre. Guarde los papeles dejando fuera las llaves y la tarjeta de circulación. Deje todo de lado y tome el teléfono de la casa para llamar a mi madre y a Phill.

-Casa de la familia Dwyer- contesto Phill.

-Hola Phill, soy Bella

-Ho Bella qué bueno que llamas, dime ¿te gusto tu regalo?

-Claro que su, es genial, y me encanta, gracias.

-Me alegro, ¿Ya lo probaste?

-No, aun no, pero en cuento pueda lo hare.

-Excede el límite de velocidad, debe correr genial. Y si te multan yo pago.

-De acuerdo Phill, tú te harás responsable.

-Lo prometo. Te dejo tu madre quiere hablar contigo.

-¡Cariño!- grito mi madre y aleje ligeramente el teléfono- Dime ¿llamas por el chico sexy?- pregunto mi madre.

-Bueno, principalmente llamaba para dar las gracias por el auto, pero para tu fortuna, sí, también llamo para decir que conocí a dos chicos sexys.- grito y aleje de nuevo el teléfono.

-Ho Dios, descríbelos- exigió rápidamente.

-Ok, el primero es rubio, de piel ligeramente bronceada, un cuerpo bien definido, musculoso, de ojos azules, muy lindo y carismático pero con un toque sexy. Su nombre es Matt Donovan.

-Anotado. ¿Cómo es el segundo?-pregunto curiosa.

-Bueno, pues si Matt es sexy, este es lo que le sigue a eso. Alto, piel pálida, pero un pálido cremoso, cabello negro ébano, unos bellísimos ojos azules, son tan electrizantes sus ojos. Un cuerpo exquisito, y una sonrisa que te hace perder la razón y tener pensamientos poco inocentes. El hombre desprende sensualidad por cada poro de su ser. Vestido de negro y con chamarra de piel se ve tan sexy. Su nombre es Damon Salvatore.

-Esperemos que todos los hombres del lugar sean sexys.

-Espero lo mismo mamá.

-Sí, y debes conseguir novio muy rápido por favor.

-Mamá…- dije en tono de reproche.

-Cariño, debo dejarte, saldré a cenar con Phill, te mando un beso. Te quiero- antes de que pudiera responder ella colgó.

Suspire sonoramente y después de dejar el teléfono en su base subí para ordenar las habitaciones, más tarde podría ir por papá a la estación de policía, donde suponía el estaba. Coloque sabanas limpias, la de Charlie eran de color arena, y el edredón de color café claro, en su baño coloque sus artículos de higiene. En mi habitación puse unas sabanas de color azul turquesa y el edredón azul cobalto. Cuando termine de acomodar todo busque un directorio para ordenar pizza, treinta minutos más tarde sonó el timbre, fui a abrir y recibí la pizza en la puerta, page con el dinero que me sobro de la comida y después la deje en el horno para que no se enfriara. Tome un juego de llaves del auto y las llaves que me había dado Charlie de la casa y salí. Me subí al auto y el olor a cuero de los asientos inundo mis fosas nasales, todo olía a nuevo y no pude evitar sonreír. Encendí el auto y un suave ronroneo me saludo. Atravesé las calles del pueblo y pregunte una vez donde quedaba la estación de policías, cuando llegue estacione el auto y fui directo al lugar, detrás de un escritorio estaba un chico uniformado, me acerque a él y pregunte por mi papa. El chico dijo que estaba en la oficina de la Sheriff junto con el alcalde. Decidí esperarlo y salí del lugar, me senté en las escaleras y contemple el cielo nocturno que se extendía sobre mi cabeza.

La luz de la luna iluminaba mi piel dándole un tono platinado, inconscientemente comencé a jugar con el dije que me había dado Charlie y que nunca me quitaba. Era un dije simple, una S de oro blanco. La había tenido desde siempre, y según Charlie no podía quitármela ya que la abuela Marie se la había dado para mí cuando supo que Renne estaba embarazada. Le había cambiado la cadena unas cuantas veces pero no me quitaba el dije, por el momento lo llevaba con un caucho. Por lo que la abuela me había contado, era una S que representaba a la familia Swan, mi abuelo se la había dado a ella cuando se casaron.

-¿Qué hace una Bella Swan fuera de la estación de policía a las tantas de la tarde y sola?- pregunto una voz y yo levante la cabeza para encontrarme con una sonrisa socarrona y un par de ojos azules que me estremecieron por completo.

* * *

**hola, hola, bueno solo les agradezco a las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer mi loca aventura.**

**y también que me dejen sus comentarios**


	3. Blue eyes

**Esta es mi nueva creación, ya saben mi cabeza loca creando tonterías.**

**La historia es mía, junto con los personajes no reconocidos. Todos aquellos personajes que reconozcan son propiedad de L.J. SMITH y de STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

Smile- Avril Lavigne

3. Blue Eyes

* * *

-Podría preguntar lo mismo Damon Salvatore- me encogí de hombros y él se sentó en el mismo escalón en el que estaba yo, me sonrió de lado y levanto un hombro.- Tengo una duda, ¿Eres Salvatore, como Salvatore Ferragamo o tu eres único?

-Lo que nos faltaba, otra chica linda conocedora y fiel seguidora del mundo de la moda- respondió sarcástico y rodo los ojos.

-¡Hey!, no soy fiel seguidora de la moda- dije enojada y él me vio de arriba abajo revisando mi ropa. Llevaba unos jeans ajustados con una playera de tirantes blanca con una cebra estampada en tonos tornasol, mis converse rojas y una ligera chamarra de lona con el emblema de Adidas.

-¿Y cómo sabes de Salvatore Ferragamo?- cuestiono desafiante. Dude antes de responder.

-Yo… bueno, tuve una amiga, ella si es una seguidora de la moda, lo sé por ella y porque su padre, sus hermanos y novio usan zapatos italianos. ¿De casualidad eres italiano?

-Ahora que lo mencionas sí, yo nací en Italia y también mi hermano.

-Aja, entonces no eres el único Salvatore en Mystic Falls.

-¿Cómo es eso de que tuviste una amiga?

-Pues, hace meses no nos vemos, ella se mudo y perdimos contacto- dije lo mejor que pude e intentando suprimir el nudo de mi garganta.- ¿Responderás mi pregunta?

-Bueno, Salvatore es mi apellido, Ferragamo lo utiliza de nombre. Así que son diferentes ¿de acuerdo?- respondió como si le explicara a un niño y yo asentí.- Además mi familia es una familia fundadora.

-¿Y eso que significa?- pregunte sin saber de que hablaba.

-Por Dios, eso significa que mi familia participo en la fundación de Mystic Falls hace muchos años, ¿Bien?, en unos días se celebrara el día de los fundadores, elegirán a la señorita Mystic Falls y harán las cosas que hace el concejo fundador.

-Me queda claro lo del día y la señorita, pero ¿Qué mierda es el concejo fundador?

-Dime, ¿Por qué te mudas a un lugar del que no sabes nada?- me encogí de hombros y negué- el concejo fundador es algo así como un comité, que vela por el pueblo- dijo con un tono irónico que no me paso desapercibido.- Esta compuesto por miembros de las familias que fundaron Mystic Falls, los Forbes, los Fell, los Gilbert, los Loockwod, los Salvatore, no sé, familias importantes para el pueblo.

-Eso es estúpido. No había escuchado algo como eso en mi vida.

-Muchas personas por aquí son estúpidas- concordó conmigo.

-¿Tu estas entre esas?- pregunte con tono bromista y una ceja arriba.

-¿Qué?- dijo incrédulo- Bella Swan ¿Tú me estás viendo acaso?, soy la belleza y perfección personificada. Nada es estúpido en mí.

-Tienes razón- sonrió- todo en ti es ególatra- la burla se filtro en mi voz.

-Mujer- comenzó- debes apreciar y reconocer mi belleza, es única y no veras a nadie más sexy, guapo, atractivo y con este porte en años- se puso de pie y me mostro su cuerpo para enfatizar sus palabras. Yo lo contemple y no podía negar que él era sexy, y sin poder evitarlo me sonroje- ese sonrojo te delata. Admite que soy sexy- me vio directamente a los ojos por unos segundos.

-¿Si lo admito dejas de molestar?

-Tal vez solo te fastidie un poco más.

-En todo caso no, no eres para nada sexy o atractivo- mentí y mis mejillas se colorearon aun más.

-Eres una pésima mentirosa- se burlo de mí.

-Eso sí puedo admitirlo- mascullé entre dientes- soy una mierda en cuanto a mentir se refiere. Y si, eres sexy, totalmente sexy, y tienes un culo exquisito- respondí envalentonada y sin remordimiento. Claro después me mordí el labio inferior por lo último que dije.

-¿Exquisito? Eso es nuevo, nadie había llamado exquisito a mi culo. Gracias- sonrió y se palmeo la nalga derecha y yo solo pude reír.

Escuchar mi risa me pareció totalmente extraño, pero no me podía detener. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que reí naturalmente. Damon me acompaño en mi risa y volvió a sentarse conmigo en las escaleras, a causa de tanta risa me sujete el estomago que comenzaba a dolerme y algunas lagrimas rodaban por mi rostro. Lentamente deje de reír y me apoye en el costado izquierdo de Damon.

-Eres único- dije entre suspiros.

-Lo sé, cuéntame de ti- dijo mientras contemplaba la luna. El silencio reino por un largo momento. Mi vida era muy patética a decir verdad.

-No tengo mucho que contar, nací en Forks Washington, mis padres se divorciaron a los pocos meses de mi nacimiento, mi madre me llevo a vivir a Phoenix y me mude con mi papa hace un año después de que mi mama se casara de nuevo. Y ahora nos mudamos aquí- conté lo más breve que pude y omitiendo mucho, un resumen que ni yo me creí.

-Vamos, tu vida no puede ser así de simple, en ese caso serias el ser más aburrido dime ¿Qué hiciste en Forks?-sus ojos reflejaban curiosidad, suspire y me dispuse a contarle de mi estadía en Forks.

-Bien, bien. Pues en Forks entre al instituto, debo decir que me convertí en el centro de atención y en Phoenix ni siquiera me notaban, conocí a una familia muy extraña tres chicos y dos chicas, uno de ellos fue mi compañero de mesa en Biología, al principio era un chico raro desapareció unos días y después regreso, me ignoraba olímpicamente, posteriormente comenzó a hablarme y nos hicimos novios, hubo un problema y tuvimos que huir del pueblo, fuimos a Phoenix y yo tuve un accidente, soy realmente torpe, caí por las escaleras y atravesé una ventana- me cubrí la muñeca con las cicatriz- su padre es médico y me atendió, estuve una semana en el hospital y regresamos a Forks. Él me llevo al baile de graduación. Yo odio los bailes.-Damon sonrió y dijo:

-Pobre de ti- ironizo- aquí hacen algo llamado Baile de la década, hacen un baile por todo- yo solo gemí de frustración.

-Lo lamento, pero yo no bailo. Seguía, pasamos el verano juntos, éramos la pareja perfecta y todo iba bien hasta mi cumpleaños, mi torpeza y mala suerte que nunca me dejan hicieron que me cortara un dedo con un envoltorio de regalo, no soy buena manejando la sangre, me maree y me caí sobre una pila de platos- recorrí con mi dedo la cicatriz de mi brazo- tres días después termino conmigo, me hundí en la depresión unos cuantos meses y después decidí salir adelante y olvidar a Edward Cullen. Y eso nos lleva a que ahora me tiene aquí- termine de contar mi historia.

-Eso tuvo algo de acción, cuéntame ¿Quién mierda se corta con una envoltura de papel?- se burlo y después dijo- eres lo más torpe que he conocido.

-Me lo han dicho antes.

-¿Cuántos pasos puedes dar sin caerte o tropezarte?- le di mi mirada más fría que pude- eso no asusta a nadie- solté un gran suspiro y después hable.

-Lo sé, soy mala con las emociones, o es muy feliz o muy triste, muy amoroso o es un odio extremo, nunca encuentro un punto medio.

-Se a lo que te refieres, como si no fueran tuyas esas emociones, no las puedes controlar, pero son tuyas, y debes controlarlas.- termino su reflexión y ambos nos quedamos callados y viendo hacia la nada.

-Cuéntame de ti- pedí después de minutos de silencio.

-¿Qué puedo decirte?- comenzó- nací en 1842, tengo 167 años- jadee y abrí los ojos extremadamente- estuve un tiempo en el ejército durante la guerra civil, en 1864 conocí a una vampiresa llamada Katherine Pierce, la cual estaba con mi hermano- Damon veía a la nada, estaba perdido en su memoria.

"- Mystic Falls estaba repleto de vampiros en ese entonces. Al principio yo solo veía a Katherine como la novia de mi hermano, después me enamore de ella. Estaba con los dos al mismo tiempo, éramos sus perros falderos. Ella tomaba de nosotros y nos daba de su sangre para que nadie se diera cuenta de las mordidas.- yo fruncí el seño, según yo no podían beber de ellos sin transformarlos.

"-El concejo de entonces ideo un plan para acabar con todos los vampiros del pueblo, pero no sabían concretamente quienes eran los vampiros. Jonathan Gilbert creó un aparato para detectar vampiros y así poder capturarlos. Padre nos pidió a mi hermano y a mí que los ayudáramos a capturar a los vampiros. Ambos nos preocupamos por Katherine e intentamos ayudarla. Mi hermano se los dio a padre y el nos dio verbena. Cuando ella mordió a Stefan se enveneno y se desmayo- nada tenía sentido para mí- padre la capturo y cuando intentamos rescatarla nos dispararon, teníamos sangre de ella en nuestros sistemas y morimos para después despertar en transición.- fruncí el seño nuevamente, así no se convierte un vampiro- Yo no quería ser vampiro sin Katherine pero Stefan me obligo a beber sangre, y he pasado 145 años vagando por el mundo- dijo con un poco de enojo.

"-Regrese aquí para en un intento de sacara a Katherine de una tumba en la cual se suponía ella debía estar. ¿Y qué encuentro cuando abrimos la tumba? ¡Nada!, la maldita no está dentro. Ella no entro en la maldita tumba, y yo pase 145 años lamentando no tener a la muy perra. Pero eso ahora ya no importa-

Termino su relato con un deje de amargura. Yo estaba pálida, intente pasar saliva e intente moverme. No podía, me sentía anclada al escalón en el que estaba sentada. Mi corazón latía apresuradamente, respire profundamente un par de veces y después hable.

-¿Tu…Tu…Tu eres un vampiro?- pregunte en un susurro, con miedo e incredulidad filtrándose en mi voz.

-¿No me escuchaste? Claro que soy un vampiro te lo acabo de decir. Pero no lo sabrás por mucho tiempo- me va a matar, giro su cabeza hacia mí y me vio directamente a los ojos, sus pupilas se dilataron y el azul se hizo más profundo- vas a olvidar lo que te dije, solo hablamos de ti- dijo con voz imperativa. Yo parpadee y levante una ceja.

-Eso es absurdo, no puedes contarme algo tan grande como que eres un vampiro y luego decir que olvide todo- le dije un poco enojada y con temor. El frunció el ceño.

-¿Tomas verbena?, ¿Quién te dio verba?- pregunto enojado- Demonios, o te mato o espero a que pase el efecto de la verbena- dijo más para sí mismo.

-No tienes porque matarme, además no se que sea la verbena- dije temiendo por mi vida- Intento seguir con mi vida, no hablare con nadie sobre tu secreto.- levante mi manga y le mostré mi muñeca- Conozco otros vampiros no diré nada lo prometo- el tomo mi mano y paso los dedos por mi cicatriz.

-Te ha mordido un vampiro brillantina- comento enojado. Asentí frenéticamente, pero antes de que dijera algo salió mi papá por la puerta principal.

-Bella, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo en cuanto me vio.

-Venia por ti, si no tienes nada más que hacer podemos irnos- respondí frenética y viendo hacia Damon.

-Damon Salvatore- se presento tendiéndole la mano a mi padre.

-Charlie Swan, vámonos Bella, es tarde y estoy agotado- me limite a asentir y le di las llaves del auto. El levanto las cejas y yo me encogí de hombros.

-Nos vemos después Bella Swan- dijo Damon mientras bajaba los escalones y seguía a mi padre al auto. Cuando subí al auto el ya no estaba.

-¿Y ese chico?- pregunto en el auto.

-Lo conocí en el bar y después lo encontré de nuevo mientras te esperaba y se quedo conmigo.

El camino a casa lo hicimos en silencio, en cuanto entre a la casa me deje caer sobre el sillón de la sala, cerré los ojos y le dije a papa que su habitación estaba lista.

-Deberíamos subir a dormir, ha sido un día agotador- nos levantamos del sillón y fuimos a las escaleras- cerrare la puerta- Charlie deheso el camino y puso el pestillo y llave a la puerta.

-Nos vemos mañana- dije en lo alto de las escaleras. La puerta no detendría a Damon si intentaba matarme esta noche.

* * *

**Es un capitulo corto, pero importante. Lo hice de esta forma porque Damon es un impulsivo total y muchas veces no piensa antes de actuar.**

**Espero les fuste y déjenme un Reviwer por favor.**


End file.
